Summertime Stars
by neonjays
Summary: Beautiful, tiny drops of white light dotted the sky like dust and paint splatters. Stars. Standing outside on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, all of use witnessed a rare time. There was nothing. Just pure nature and atmosphere, and the beings of everyone we loved around. I felt someone grab my hand. Looking to my right, Nya stood and began to lean against my shoulder. -Jay


Okay, so last night the power on my whole street went out. Oddly enough, this inspired my for a very short oneshot. So here it is, I hope you enjoy!

It was late one summer evening, where the air was thick and made your hair stick to your face like flypaper. The sun was beginning to set, and the temperature began to decrease into a crisp nighttime air. "my turn!" Kai exclaimed angrily. He pulled the controller out of Cole's hands. The bold words "Sitar Legend" flew across the TV screen. "press start to begin". We were inside our flying ship of a home, avoiding the outdoors and it's humidity and openness. Zane, ninja of ice, also one of my best friends, looked to me. "Jay." He said in his calm, collected voice. "Is staying cooped up inside truly the best way to be spending this evening?"

I raised my eyebrows than pouted. "Yep, this is awesome." I looked over to see Cole shoving Kai onto the ground. He stood in a victory pose as if he had just defeated all the evils in Ninjago.

"Game over!" He exclaimed, reclaiming his turn for the video games.

"Hey, shouldn't I be next?" I cut in.

Cole laughed. "Come and get it." I charged at him, but being shorter than my opponent was no advantage. But then Nya walked into the room. She had a golden, beautiful look on her face. Her hair was midnight colored and rested on her shoulders smoothly with a shine. I was staring, and I knew it. But I couldn't look away.

"Hey everyone...and hey, Jay." She looked at me keeping her smile but rolling her eyes playfully.

"Uh." I stood up straight. "Hi." Cole nudged me in the shoulder so it hurt. No secrets in this flying ship. Suddenly, the Destiny's Bounty shook with a large clap of thunder. "what was that?!"

"Just what I came in here to tell you." Nya replied. "The Destiny's Bounty is flying above a special type of large cloud. Our electricity signals are going to jam. We'll lose power for the night."

Kai gasped. "No sis you have got to be joking-" Suddenly, there was a sharp jolt feeling in the air. Then the lights flickered. Then everything went pitch black. Without saying a word, I patiently waited for my bright blue eyes to adjust into the blackness everywhere. Kai tripped on a pillow and fell at my feet, with a large thud.

"Oomph." he grunted as his body was now horizontal flat on the ground.

"Haha!" I laughed. He stood up to punch me, but couldn't see my face in the dark. Quickly, a bright, yellow light flooded the room, illuminating the hot headed ninja of fire with himself against me and an incredibly upset look across his face.

"Stop!" Sensei Wu yelled. His voice was wise and authoritative. Everyone looked to the doorway, to be greeted by Sensei our teacher and responsible guardian; who held a large battery powered flashlight. "Seems like this outage is rather dangerous."

"Yea." Cole groaned. "With boredom. What are we supposed to do now?" he pointed to the black screened television.

I looked around. "Zane?" Nya, Sensei Wu, Kai, and Cole looked around with me. He wasn't in the room at all.

"Guys!" a voice rang out down the hall. I instantly recognized it as the frosty tone of the ninja of ice. "Put on jackets. Come outside."

Sighing, I went to my room and threw on a blue pullover. What did Zane want? When I stepped onto the deck, I was the last outside. I walked over and stood by Nya.

Then I looked at the sky.

On a canvas of pitch black endless night, beautiful, tiny drops of white light dotted the sky like dust and paint splatters. Stars. Standing outside on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, all of use witnessed a rare time. There was nothing. Just pure nature and atmosphere, and the beings of everyone we loved around. I felt someone grab my hand. Looking to my right, Nya stood and began to lean on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

A shooting star flew across the sky with a glossy, bright, icy tail trailing across the globe.

"We would have missed this." Zane spoke softly. "Spectacular."

Kai, who had previously had his arms crossed, unfolded his tight stance and laid down on the wooden floor. It was unlike him, but I understood. Everyone followed. Then we all laid there for hours, in the cool, bright summer night where the air was thin and made your hair blow through the wind like flying in space. Where the sun had set long ago, and we were surrounded by the crisp nighttime air. Nya held my hand next to me.

I smiled and kept my eyes on the sky.

This was awesome.


End file.
